Janja's Redemption Rewritten
by The Reference Man
Summary: What if Janja had doubts about continuing to serve Scar and decided to try and do the right thing sooner in order to protect Jasiri and her clan. Will he be forgiven for resurrecting Scar and all his past crime or will he and his clan mates be punished for them?


**Hello everyone, I'm here to give you all a special one-shot fanfic that I felt like I just had to write. You see, a few days ago I watched the final two episodes of the Lion Guard season 3 that just came out on a video site, and I gotta be honest, I liked seeing Vitani and Kovu again, but there was parts that I didn't like. Like I said, I haven't watched every episode, only the final two along with Battle for the Pride Lands, so I don't know everything that Kion and Rani have gone through to become mates, but still, I'm a little disappointed and sad that Jasiri and Kion didn't become mates. I understand it most likely wouldn't happen because they are two different species, but that doesn't mean they still couldn't have had a happy romantic relationship and let's be honest, LG threw realism out the window from the very beginning with giving Kion a magical roar that can make him OP, so, a JasirixKion could have been an ending that was left open ended, and truthfully that part where it's implied Jasiri and Janja might start a relationship made me feel sick to my stomach all day after I watched it. People who have read some of my other stories, you have probably seen that I'm not a JasirixJanja shipper and never will be even if it's probably canon now, because I personally feel like it's being forced on us and that it's lazier than ScarxZira, and it starts with how I think Janja's redemption makes no sense because of what I feel is lazy writing with how unrealistically rushed it was and how out of character I think characters like Simba acted, and/or it was just being too kid friendly. I'm not going to go on a full rant about it now in the beginning author's note.**

**Just one more thing before we go, this one-shot fanfic is NOT meant to seem like me hating on KionxRani or to insult and seem like I'm hating on anybody who is a JasirixJanja shipper, it's just me giving my opinion on the whole thing and what I personally think would have realistically happened in Janja's redemption arc of trying to be a good guy and what he could have done to try a keep Jasiri safe from Scar, if you are a JasirixJanja and Kionx? shipper than that's just fine, it's your own personal opinion, I'm not trying to change your mind on what ship you like better with Jasiri or Kion, canon or non-canon. If you are a JasirixJanja shipper though who is easily insulted and feel like they're getting hated on, than I'm sorry I made you feel that way, because it's not my intention and I personally don't think I wrote this fanfic in an overly negative way, but still just to be safe maybe this is not the fanfic for you and should just click off and I wish you a good day. Please, if you do read this and decide to leave a review on this, please be respectful of my and other people's opinions weather your a JasirixJanja or Kionx? shipper or not, please. If you are rude, your comment will not be accepted or you'll get reported. Now, for those of you who do read, I hope you get some enjoyment out of it.**

* * *

It was currently the long dry season and it was a hot day. It was midday and the sun was in the center of the sky. In the Pride Lands, the ground was dry and full of dull colors as opposed to its usual lush, green colors. Areas with water, especially the large watering hole had less water than they usually did when it was the wet season. It was a harsh dry season, but it was nothing it couldn't handle especially with the Lion Guard, lead by Kion, the son of King Simba and Queen Nala, helping animals get through it and keeping the peace.

Kion and his Lion Guard friends were young, but they had faced many things deadlier than a dry season and the Pride Lands were prospering with their help. However, the same could not be said for the Outlands. The Outlands were beyond the borders of the Pride Lands. It was a barren land filled with hyenas, jackals, and vultures, and it had very little to no lush and water. There was only one great watering hole there held by a small hyena clan.

The thing though, this hyena clan wasn't like the other hyena clan that lived in the Outlands volcano. This hyena clan were friendly hyenas who respected a philosophy that all Pride Landers held known as the circle of life and they were allies to the Lion Guard. The clan was led by a young hyena named Jasiri, who was a very close friend to Kion and had taught him not all hyenas were bad. Earlier this morning, she had been marking out her territory for the dry season. However, as she was, she ran into the leader of the other hyena clan in the Outlands.

Janja, who was the original owner of the piece of territory she had just marked for her own clan, and he was the exact opposite of her. He and his clan had absolutely no respect for the circle of life and often invaded the Pride Lands only to be stopped by the Lion Guard, and they didn't get along at all because of those reasons. She had offered him and his two companions, Cheezi and Chungu, to pass through her new territory if they wanted, but Janja said that he would rather take it back. She had beat all three of them easily and sent them running off back to their volcano home with their tails between their legs while she laughed at them and mockingly told them to come back anytime. Right now, she was hunting and stalking towards a giggling boulder.

She carefully peeked over the boulder and spotted her prey. She smirked mischievously as she prepared to pounce. With seconds, she did and stood over the two frightened hyena pups on their back. They cowered for a moment before they realized it was Jasiri. After Jasiri had beaten Janja and his friends out of her new established territory, she decided to go back to her home near her clan's watering hole to rest after a long hot morning of marking her territory.

She was greeted upon arrival by her sister Madoa and their two cousins, Wema and Tunu. They wanted to play hide n' seek with her and Madoa and the sisters just couldn't say no to them. Wema and Tunu now over their fear laughed in delight at Jasiri's presence and stood up.

"You found us." Wema said as she and her brother excitedly wagged their tails.

"I did." Jasiri replied. "And now we can all look for Madoa. You ready?"

The pups nodded and they all walked towards another boulder.

"Is she here? Let's see." Jasiri said.

They all pounced over the boulder, but didn't see Madoa. However, Jasiri did see that they were now in a blackened landscape filled with dozens of steam vents filled with lava. This place filled Jasiri with unease, this was no place for young pups. She was about to take Wema and Tunu to look somewhere safer, but the two pups just continued forward, determined to find Madoa.

"Oh, well. I guess we gotta keep looking." Jasiri said.

"We're going to find you Madoa!" Tunu shouted out.

Jasiri quickly rushed over to the pups.

"Hay you two. This is a dangerous area with all these steam vents, so stay close to me okay?" Jasiri asked.

"Okay." the two pups said.

The three hyenas stayed closer together as they continued to search for Madoa. However, unknown to them, they were being watched. From above a ledge, Janja and his entire clan were watching them and about to attack. This however wasn't about turf; they were here on orders given to them. A few weeks back, Janja and his clan were so desperate for food and driven crazy by the dry season that they tried to attack an elephant herd.

They were however stopped by Kion and his Lion Guard. Soon after that, they met a snake named Ushari. Together the hyenas and snake came up with a plan to take over the Pride Lands by resurrecting the legendary evil lion Scar, who had usurped the throne of the Pride Lands by killing his older brother Mufasa and sending his nephew, Simba into exile with the help of the hyena clan that use to live in the elephant graveyard before they came into the Pride Lands with Scar and left the Pride Lands all together after Simba came and took the throne back. Janja didn't know Scar was eaten by his own hyena allies for calling them the real enemy, he just thought he died in the fire that happened during the battle of Pride Rock. They had captured Kion's older sister and the future queen, Kiara and stole the staff of a young mandrill named Makini.

Their plan was to trick Kion into using his magical Roar of the Elders in anger, so it would be a Dark Roar of the Elders. The plan worked after Janja taunted Kion by threatening his family and friends and saying there was nothing he could do to stop them and threw Makini's staff in the volcano when it didn't seem to work at first. Scar was resurrected as a head of fire and they had been working together to try and rule the Pride Lands ever since without anyone figuring out Scar was back. They recruited some crocodiles that had gotten on the Pride Lands' bad side and this morning before they ran into Jasiri, they were looking for the jackal Reirei and her pack to convince them to join Scar's growing army since they were enemies of Kion. When Janja came back without Reirei and her pack, Ushari and Scar asked what happened, so he told them about Jasiri and how she was pretty much fearless.

Scar was at first interested in hearing that Jasiri was fearless and thought about trying to recruit her, but Janja said it would be impossible and went into song about how Jasiri respected the circle of life and was friends with the Lion Guard. Scar now seeing Jasiri as a threat, ordered Janja to kill her immediately. Janja had agreed, but in truth he didn't feel up to it. Even though he wouldn't easily admit it, deep down he kinda admired Jasiri because of how tough she was and how she could easily defeat him and his entire clan and do so with style. Some would say he had a small crush on her if they knew that, but Janja had a hard time convincing even himself of that.

When he went into song about Jasiri, he labeled her as the worst hyena there was because of how friendly and kind she was compared to how Janja thought all hyenas should be 'rotting' and 'mean', he had also expressed how Jasiri saying a simple hello made him mad and how all of that drove him out of his mind. However, it didn't matter if he felt up to killing her or not since Scar had told him not to disappoint him again. So, Janja just grinned evilly as he and his clan looked down at Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema.

"Awww, ain't that cute. Jasiri is playing with pups." Janja mockingly said. "Let's get 'em all."

Janja and his clan began to make their way down to Jasiri. He told Cheezi and Chungu to hide out and wait for a chance to go after Wema and Tunu. As they were making their way down however, Janja was starting to have doubts. He had threatened Jasiri to stay out of his territory multiple times and some lead into small fights with her, but he never meant to severely hurt or kill her… at least he think he did. Janja shook away those thoughts and focused on the mission.

Janja and his clan soon got into the steam vent field and were ready to attack Jasiri.

"Jasiri!" Janja called out.

Jasiri looked towards Janja, hearing her name called out.

"Back so soon Janja? I already told you, this is my turf now." Jasiri said.

"Oh, this ain't about turf Jasiri. I told ya this wasn't over." Janja menacingly reminded her. "Get her!"

Jasiri gave a challenging growl, ready to fight. She was however distracted after she heard Wema and Tunu screaming. She gasped and looked behind her to see them being chased by Cheezi and Chungu.

"Jasiri!" the pups cried out for help.

"Slow down kids." Cheezi said.

Janja's grin slightly fell as he saw Wema and Tunu getting chased. He had been sent here to find Jasiri and kill her, not pups. If Janja was asked if he was willing to kill young children, even ones of his own kind, he'd probably say yes, which would be a lie because Janja didn't know if even he had the stomach to kill children of his own kind.

"_Oh, come on. It's technically Cheezi and Chungu who are going to be doing the pup killing, not me. There's no skin off my nose there_." Janja thought to himself.

"No! Leave them alone!" Jasiri shouted as she ran to safe Wema and Tunu.

Hearing Jasiri's voice full of fear and concern for the pups made Janja feel a pang of guilt and doubt.

"_Oh, I can't have doubts or guilt. Gotta focus on the mission or Scar will have my butt._" Janja thought to himself, shaking his head.

"They're only pups!" Jasiri shouted, desperately trying to reason with Janja's hyenas to stop.

"_Gotta focus on the mission, gotta focus on the mission, gotta focus on the mission._" Janja desperately thought to himself as guilt and doubt began to plague his thoughts more and more.

Janja looked and saw that Cheezi and Chungu gaining on Wema and Tunu. Jasiri wasn't going to make it to them in time.

"_Gotta focus on the mission, gotta focus on the mission, gotta focus on the mission._" Janja kept telling himself in his mind.

"No!" Jasiri shouted, also realizing she wasn't going to reach Wema and Tunu in time.

"**_GOTTA FOCUS ON THE MISSION, GOTTA FOCUS ON THE MISSION, GOTTA FOCUS ON THE MISSION_**_!" _Janja thought, still trying to deny his guilt and doubts.

Wema and Tunu tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Cheezi and Chungu were now standing directly above them and shot their heads down to sink their teeth into them in a death grip.

"**STOP**!" Janja suddenly shouted.

Everyone, including Jasiri stopped and looked towards Janja, who was shaking all over. Janja's clan all looked at each other, confused on why he commanded them to stop.

"Stop, what do you mean stop, Janja?" Cheezi asked.

Jasiri broke out of her moment of shock and quickly ran at Cheezi and Chungu and shoved them away from Wema and Tunu. Madoa also came out from where she had been hiding. She shoved Janja to the ground as she passed him and came to her sister and cousins' sides. Wema and Tunu both hugged themselves against Jasiri and Madoa's legs in fright of Janja's clan. Jasiri shot a glare at Janja and decided to get some answers.

"What's going on here Janja?" Jasiri demanded.

Janja got back to his feet and stared at the two sisters and their frightened cousins.

"Uh, well, it's just that, uh…" Janja began to say before he got interrupted.

"Janja, you're not going to tell them, are you?" Chungu asked.

Madoa cast the large hyena a curious look before glaring back at Janja.

"Tell us what?" Madoa demanded.

Janja continued to stare at the four hyenas surrounded by his clan. He could see the suspicion clear in their faces. He knew he shouldn't tell them, but he knew that either way, they'd probably tell the Lion Guard what happened and would cause them to want to investigate what he and his clan were up to. Janja knew they would find out about Scar being back and intentionally or unintentionally spill the beans to Scar about Janja disobeying him. So plagued by guilt, doubt, and not wanting to delay what was inevitable, he decided to tell the truth.

"Jasiri, me and my clan didn't come here to get our turf back or just to get revenge. We were sent here to kill you." Janja said.

"Sent to kill me?" Jasiri exclaimed.

Madoa growled defensively at hearing Janja threaten her sister.

"Well too bad you and whoever sent you isn't going to get the chance!" Madoa growled.

"Calm down for a second Madoa." Jasiri said before looking back at Janja. "Who sent you?" Jasiri asked suspiciously.

"Scar sent us." Janja said.

Jasiri and Madoa's bodies jolted when they heard that name.

"But, that's impossible. Scar is dead, he died during the battle of Pride Rock years ago when Kion's father came back to take it back from his tyranny." Jasiri stated.

"Yes, but now he's back." Janja said.

"How?" Jasiri demanded.

"A few weeks back, me and my boys suffered another defeat at the paws of the Lion Guard. Long story short, we met some snake, kidnapped Kiara and stole some young mandrill's staff, tricked Kion into using some dark version of his roar, and now Scar is back as some fiery demon head." Janja described.

"And your serving him like the hyenas of the elephant graveyard did long ago?" Madoa asked.

"Mmmhmm." Janja said, nodding.

That caused Madoa to growl more savagely and Jasiri to get back into her fighting position.

"Janja, what were you thinking? Scar can't be trusted. He died because he betrayed the hyenas that served him by trying to place the blame for everything he did on them and calling them the real enemy, so they killed him for it." Jasiri said.

"Huh, how do you know that?" Janja asked, confused. "I thought he died only because of the fire."

"Because Kion once told me in one of the secret visits he pays my clan every once in a while." Jasiri said.

"Oh." Janja exclaimed fearfully.

Janja was now starting to realize he might have made a mistake in resurrecting Scar in the first place. If he willingly betrayed the first hyenas that served him what was stopping him to do it a second time.

"So, what now Janja, are you going to try and kill us like Scar ordered you to?" Madoa asked aggressively.

"No, I've changed my mind." Janja replied.

"Why?" Jasiri demanded.

Janja thought of why. He was having doubts of attacking Jasiri almost immediately after Scar ordered him to find and kill her and was when they did find her. Was it the secret admiration he had for her that he tried to keep hidden from even himself or was it seeing Jasiri's desperate attempts to protect Wema and Tunu?

"Oh, I don't know why and it doesn't matter, but listen. I want to help you now to make sure Scar doesn't find you." Janja said.

"I don't believe you!" Madoa snapped.

Madoa tried to rush towards Janja to attack him, but Jasiri held her sister back.

"Madoa, no." Jasiri said.

Madoa turned towards her sister.

"Jasiri, you know our clan's history with Janja. He's trying to trick us. If we let him go, he'll just come back to kill us when we least expect it." Madoa argued.

"I might be crazy, but I think I actually believe him." Jasiri said. "Think about it, Cheezi and Chungu had Wema and Tunu right where they wanted them and Janja commanded them to stop."

"Yeah, yeah she's right." Janja said.

Madoa shot a glare towards Janja, but decided to listen to her sister.

"I hope you know what your doing." Madoa said.

"So do I." Jasiri replied.

Jasiri looked back towards Janja.

"How do you want to help us Janja?" Jasiri asked.

"How about this, you four and your clan hide out and I'll tell Scar that we killed you anyway." Janja declared.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Madoa agreed.

Janja grinned at that.

"A great idea where you still serve Scar and help him destroy the Pride Lands and kill Kion and his friends and family while we prison ourselves in our own home just so you can stay in Scar's good graces!" Madoa stated.

Janja's grin fell, his idea to keep Jasiri and her clan safe apparently wasn't so great after all.

"Then, what am I supposed to do to keep you girls and your clan safe?" Janja asked.

"We've gotta let Kion know." Jasiri said.

Janja whimpered at the thought of telling Kion about Scar's resurrection. In telling Kion, he would soon learn of Janja's involvement and Kion would have to tell his father, and knowing what Scar did to Simba, he would probably execute Janja for it despite him apparently probably switching sides. Even Janja knew that resurrecting someone who almost completely ruined the life of someone and all the inhabitants of the land where that someone lived just to try and do it all over again was unforgivable, especially if the one who resurrected that other someone had done a lot of just as bad things in the past, like capturing the future queen and luring her into a fake peace negotiation meeting just to hold her captive as a bargaining chip, and if their terms weren't met they'd just eat her for example. Janja however knew he wouldn't be able to stop Jasiri from notifying Kion, so he decided to face whatever his fate would be like a man.

"Okay, okay we'll tell him." Janja whimpered.

"You mean, we'll tell him." Madoa said, looking towards Jasiri.

"No, Janja and his clan needs to come with me to tell Kion." Jasiri said.

"What about me?" Madoa asked.

"You take Wema and Tunu back home. They've been through a lot today already and don't need to go through the trouble of sneaking through the Pride Lands to find Kion and the Lion Guard." Jasiri explained.

"Alright." Madoa sighed. "But keep your eye on them if they try anything funny."

"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about Janja trying anything funny Madoa." Jasiri said, eyeing Janja and his clan. "Because if they do, I'll just beat them all easily like I always do, to the point where they'll run off and Kion will find out about Scar and Janja revealing it to us anyway. So, they'd be stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"Oh boy." Janja whimpered.

* * *

After, Jasiri and Janja's clan parted ways with Madoa, Wema, and Tunu, they all snuck into the Pride Lands to find Kion. It took them a while, but they eventually found him and his Lion Guard with a herd of zebras. Jasiri told Janja and his clan to wait back for her while she got the Lion Guard. She got out from the rock and dry, dead bushes they were hiding behind and ran up to the group.

"Kion! Kion!" Jasiri shouted as she ran up to said lion and skidded to a halt.

The leader of the zebra herd became frightened as he spotted Jasiri and began to shout panic and run, but Kion calmed him down by saying Jasiri was a friend.

"Jasiri, what are you doing here?" Kion asked.

"Kion, we have a major problem in the Outlands?" Jasiri said.

"Is it Zira again or Janja and his clan?" Kion asked.

"Worse." Jasiri said gravely. "It concerns the Pride Lands as well."

"What is it?" Kion asked with concern.

"You and the rest of the Lion Guard come with me. We need to talk about it in private." Jasiri said.

Kion turned towards the zebra herd leader.

"Can you excuse us for a while Thurston?" Kion asked.

"Okay, but come back anytime soon Kion." Thurston said.

"Uh, will do." Kion said.

Kion and the Lion Guard than followed Jasiri.

"Where are you taking us to talk Jasiri." Fuli asked.

"Just behind those boulders and please trust me." Jasiri said.

"Why would we not?" Kion asked.

"I know, but just please trust me more than you ever have." Jasiri pleaded.

"Okay." Kion agreed, concerned.

Jasiri led the guard behind the boulder to their shock to see Janja and his entire clan. Kion and his friends got into their fighting positions at the sight of their arch enemies.

"What are you doing in the Pride Lands, Janja!?" Kion demanded.

"They're the reason I brought you all here." Jasiri said.

"Good, we could use a good fight." Bunga said, cracking his knuckles.

"No, they're not here to fight." Jasiri said.

"What?" the entire Lion Guard exclaimed in shock, looking towards Jasiri.

"We've got some serious explaining to do." Jasiri said.

So, Jasiri and Janja each explained that Scar was back as some sorta fire demon. When the Lion Guard heard that, they were shocked and asked how they knew. Jasiri explained Janja's attack on her earlier and how he commanded his clan to stop and revealed to her how Scar was back. When Kion heard that Scar was back because of Janja and Ushari setting him up for a dark Roar of the Elders, he glared and snarled, barring his teeth at Janja.

"You mean that was what the whole capturing Kiara thing was about! To bring back Scar!" Kion exploded.

"Uh, yeah." Janja admitted, his tail going between his legs.

"I should roar you all back into the Outlands!" Kion roared.

The entire clan shrieked and cowered in fear at the angry lion cub. Jasiri however jumped between them.

"Kion, hold up. They had the perfect opportunity to kill Wema and Tunu, but they had a change of heart at the last minute." Jasiri said.

"More like the last half of half a second if you ask me." Kion argued.

"But we stopped still, doesn't that count for anything?" Janja asked.

Kion snarled at Janja.

"I don't know why you stopped exactly Janja. I would guess maybe because of Wema and Tunu, because they're still only young pups and maybe you wouldn't go low enough to kill the young of your own kind, but let me guess, if they weren't there, you still would have gone through with Scar's orders, wouldn't you?" Janja asked.

Janja thought about it for a moment. Wema and Tunu were a reason why he stopped. The young pups were so scared and defenseless and Jasiri was scared as well, he had been able to tell in her voice. Maybe if they hadn't been there, maybe he would have gone through with Scar's order to eliminate Jasiri. Janja just looked away, unable to answer Kion's question.

Kion just scowled at Janja before he decided to address everyone.

"We need to tell my father about this." Kion said. "You're coming with us Janja."

"I'm coming with you to." Jasiri said.

Kion looked towards Jasiri with concern.

"Jasiri, no. I've told you how my dad is with hyenas, he'll be the same towards you no matter what we say you're like, and when he hears Scar is alive, he's going to flip." Kion said.

"True, but I'll be able to confirm Janja saying Scar is back and maybe that and the fact that he's seen all of Janja's clan and knows I'm not part of it will help him understand I'm not like all the hyenas he's encountered. And when he hears how I helped you and you helped me." Jasiri said.

Kion took a deep breath through his nose and hopped Jasiri was right about that.

"Okay, if you say so." Kion said, offering his friend a smile.

* * *

Kion and his Lion Guard were escorting Janja and his clan and Jasiri to Pride Rock. The Lion Guard and Jasiri formed a circle around Janja and his clan on Kion's suggestion so that they wouldn't try anything. Jasiri looked towards Janja, who looked extremely worried about what Simba would do to him when he found out he resurrected Scar. Jasiri may not have liked Janja, but she thought he deserved to at least be treated with a little more kindness for deciding to tell everyone about Scar.

"Hay." Jasiri said to Janja.

Janja looked at her with a worried expression.

"Hay, I know things seem bad, but maybe there's a chance Simba will show you some mercy for deciding to do the right thing in the end." Jasiri comforted, offering Janja a genuine smile.

"Easy for you to say." Janja said. "You're not the one who has threatened or kidnapped his kids more times than Cheezi can count and other bad stuff like that, especially this whole Scar business."

Jasiri gave a little worried groan at that. Janja did have a point there. She really hoped Janja would be shown some sort of mercy, because just like she thought he deserved to be treated a little better for doing the right thing, she didn't want to see another hyena, even Janja, get severely punished either weather he deserved it or not. She looked forward and saw they were several dozen feet from Pride Rock. When they made their way halfway up, Kion told Jasiri and Janja's clan to stay back for a while, while he and the Lion Guard continued forward.

When they got up on the main platform, they saw that Simba, Nala, and Kiara were there. Kiara noticed and turned towards them.

"Kion, you arrived just in time; Mom just got back with the hunting party. They caught a large water buffalo." Kiara announced.

"Sorry Kiara, but now is not really the time to be worried about eating." Kion said.

"How come Kion, you sound worried?" Nala asked, noticing the tone of Kion's voice.

"That's because I am." Kion confirmed.

"What is it son?" Simba asked.

"Gather the pride so we can all talk." Kion said.

Simba and Nala immediately got and gathered the pride together so they could hear what Kion and the Lion Guard had to say. Before they began however, Kion called for Jasiri to come on up. Everyone looked at each other, wondering who this Jasiri, Kion just called for was. Many a gasp ran throughout the pride when a young hyena with purplish fur came onto the platform.

"Kion, who is this?" Simba asked, glaring at Jasiri along with the rest of the pride.

"This is Jasiri, dad. Believe it or not, she's a friendly hyena who respects the circle of life and my friend." Kion said.

"A friendly hyena who respects the circle of life? Kion, there's no such thing." Simba stated.

"She is dad and so is her entire clan, the rest of my friends can vouch for her, but she's not the reason I brought her here and called this meeting." Kion said.

"Then what have you for Kion?" Nala asked.

Kion took a deep breath before he said it.

"Dad, Scar has been resurrected as some demon of fire." Kion said.

"What!?" Simba exclaimed in shock. "But, but how is that possible?"

Kion called for someone else to come up and everyone was even more shocked than before to see it was Janja and his clan. Where as Jasiri was just met with glares when she came up, Janja and his clan were met with growls as well.

"Uh, haha, hay everyone. What's up?" Janja laughed nervously. "By the way, it's a nice home you've got here. The rock is all nice and grey, and it's smooth and warm under the paw pads. Oh, and the view is phenomenal. I'll bet it's nice during the sunset."

Simba growled as he saw Janja.

"_One hyena was bad enough._" Simba thought before he turned to his son. "Why is Janja here Kion?"

"You see dad, Janja attacked Jasiri earlier and a few young members of her clan, but stopped. She brought them to me and the guard to explain Scar's return." Kion explained.

"And that explanation was?" Simba questioned.

"Apparently Janja's kidnapping of Kiara and the theft of Makini's staff was all part of his and Ushari's plan to trick me into using the Roar of the Elders in anger so that the darker parts of it's powers would resurrect Scar." Kion explained.

The growl in Simba's throat grew deeper and more savage as he looked towards Janja.

"That was why you kidnapped my daughter?" Simba growled.

"Yes." Janja said, his voice becoming higher pitched with fear.

Simba advanced towards Janja, his claws raking the ground.

"I should kill you for this." Simba threatened.

Jasiri jumped in between Simba and Janja, not wanting to see blood spilt.

"King Simba, your majesty, wait!" Jasiri said.

"You don't have a say in this!" Simba snapped.

Simba threw his paw back to try and slap Jasiri, but Kion grabbed his foreleg.

"Don't you dare hurt Jasiri, dad." Kion warned.

Simba growled, but followed his son's demand. Jasiri backed off a little. Simba glared down at Janja, growling.

"You've done many things Janja. You try to kill my son, his friends, and other Pride Landers multiple times with your evil scheming." Simba began to say.

"Hay man, many of those times me and my guys were just trying to get food and your stupid son and his friends just constantly get in our way." Janja interrupted, defending himself and his clan.

"But you don't respect the circle of life. You and your clan take more than you need and put other animals to the slaughter simply because you can. You also target the young and pregnant animals, and herd leaders which is strictly forbidden. If you live in the Pride Lands, you don't have to believe in the circle of life, but you have to at least respect it, which you refuse to. Now don't interrupt me!" Simba warned. "You've also done other bad things, like luring my daughter into a false peace negotiation meeting, just so you can use her as a bargaining chip to make me give you the Pride Lands or else you'd eat her."

"_Well, it was me she was meeting with, so she should have suspected something was up._" Janja thought.

"You nearly kill my mate." Simba continued. "But this, resurrecting Scar, everything you did to accomplish it, and now serving him, oh, this is the worst thing you've ever done."

"But he commanded me to kill Jasiri. I agreed and was about to kill her and two pups, but I stopped and told Jasiri about it even though I knew she would tell Kion and that he would tell you."

"And that makes it okay?" Simba said. "Do you even know who Scar is?"

"The lion who took the throne of the Pride Lands and allowed the hyenas from the elephant graveyard to live in the Pride Lands." Janja said.

"Wrong! He was my uncle." Simba said. "He lured me into the gorge, got the hyenas to start and stampede, he killed my father by throwing him into the stampede and made me think it was my fault, he allowed the hyenas to turn the Pride Lands into a waste land, and the pride would have eventually starved to death had some friends of mine not found me and convince me to come back. I still had a happy childhood because of my friends, Timon and Pumbaa, but Scar ruined my chance to have a perfectly happy one. He nearly destroyed my and everyone else's entire life and you; you resurrect him just so he can try to do it all over again!"

"I'm sorry." Janja apologized.

"Sorry's not good enough!" Simba shouted.

"But what about that other crocodile you forgave for the crimes he committed? Didn't I hear something about how he once held Nala hostage?" Janja asked.

"Except, Makuu never decided to do anything nearly as unforgivable as resurrect the one who nearly destroyed my and many other's lives just to have them do it again like I just said you did, did he?" Simba asked.

"No, I guess not." Janja admitted. "But hay, I'm sure there's someway I can help you defeat Scar."

Simba continued to glare and growl at the hyena leader in front of him.

"This is something I just can't forgive or trust you after, not like we would ever trust you anyway after this. Now, I want you all to get out of my sight and away from Pride Rock." Simba demanded

"But, where will we go?" Janja asked. "Scar's taken over our volcano and now that you all know about him; he'll eventually find out what we did and probably have Ushari bite and poison us in our sleep for betraying him, or maybe he'll sick those scaly crocs on us.

"Then go somewhere else, the elephant graveyard, another part of the Outlands, or try to find some other land that will suit your needs better. I don't care, as long as it's nowhere within the borders of the Pride Lands." Simba coldly said.

Janja looked around for someone to help him. He knew Jasiri wouldn't be able to help him since Simba didn't seem to be a big fan of her either, so he looked towards Kion.

"Kion, you're not going to let him do this to us are you?" Janja asked.

"Sorry Janja, but my dad is right. Resurrecting Scar, along with all the other things you've done, you don't deserve forgiveness or trust even if someone were to vouch for you. You're lucky he isn't executing you for this, so just leave before he changes his mind." Kion said as coldly as his father.

Janja just gave a sad whimper and he and his clan left. Jasiri watched them leave, face full of pity.

* * *

The sun was setting and the sky was orange and gold. Janja and his clan were making their way to the borders of the Pride Lands. They couldn't return to their volcano home and there was nowhere in the Outlands that they liked any better. They didn't want to go to the miserable elephant graveyard either. Also, when Scar found out what they had done, he'd eventually send Ushari and/or the crocs after them to make them pay for their treachery.

So, they had decided to take Simba's advice and try to find greener pastures outside the Pride Lands, where they'd be safer. Janja didn't know where they were going to go, but he hoped wherever they went was safe and full of enough animals that they could hunt and watering holes to drink from.

"I'm gonna miss our volcano home." Cheezi said.

"Me to furbrain." Janja replied.

"Where are we going to go Janja?" Chungu asked.

"I don't know furbrain." Janja replied.

Janja thought this whole thing was his fault and rightfully so. He should have thought twice about resurrecting Scar; when you shake paws with an evil spirit, it never turns out good for you. And when it came to the situation with Jasiri, all he had to do was kill her and he and his clan would be fine. Why couldn't he kill her when he and his clan were under threat from Scar? Janja just sighed, having never ever thought this deeply before in his life.

"Janja! Janja!" a slight Australian accented voice shouted.

Janja and his clan looked behind them to see Jasiri running towards them. Janja wondered what she was doing here.

"Jasiri? What are you doing here?" Janja asked.

"So your really leaving the Pride Lands?" Jasiri asked, skidding to a halt.

"Yeah, Scar has taken over our home, we don't like it anywhere else in the Outlands, and I ain't stepping paw in the elephant bone filled graveyard. Me and the boys ain't got nowhere to go." Janja said.

"What about my clan's home?" Jasiri said.

"Huh?" Janja exclaimed.

"Why don't you come live with my clan until this whole Scar thing is taken care of, then you can return to your volcano." Jasiri offered.

"But, why, why are you offering us to come live with you and your clan for a while?" Janja asked. "We hate you and you hate us."

Jasiri laughed.

"Janja, you and I may be polar opposites in terms of personality and beliefs and have gotten into more scuffles than I can remember over the years, but I don't hate you. Besides, I'd help any hyena, even you Janja. Despite our differences, Sisi ni Sawa." Jasiri said.

"Huh, we're the same." Janja translated.

"Yes, you have done some really bad things recently, but I believe everyone deserves a second chance." Jasiri said.

"Yeah, but I don't think your clan are going to be big fans of me, especially that sister of yours." Janja said.

"Oh Madoa. Between me and her, she's the one who is less likely to bite, but can get savagely protective of someone she cares about if she feels they are threatened. I'm sure I can get them to warm up to you for a while." Jasiri optimistically stated

"That'ssssss really nice of you Jasiri, but I can't even if I wanted to. Knowing how much Kion likes you and now that Simba knows of your two's friendship, Kion's going to try and make him see your not like me and my guys and if your caught sheltering us, you might get into trouble and you heard Simba. He's never going to forgive me for this whole Scar thing anyway, nor will any of the Pride Lands. Besides, me and my clan have to leave anyway because Scar is going to eventually find everything out and send either Ushari to bite and poison us or the crocs to get us in a death roll. You'd be put in that danger to if we stayed." Janja said.

Jasiri looked confused at Janja's whole sudden protective behavior over her. Earlier today, he was aggressive towards her when it came to territory and now, he was trying to protect her from Scar and his minions and from getting into trouble with Simba.

"You know, that's another reason I came here Janja. Why this sudden being protective of me phase?" Jasiri asked.

Janja tensed up a little after Jasiri asked that.

"Oh, well, it's just that uh, uh… it's… well." Janja stammered.

"It's well, what?" Jasiri pushed.

"Okay, I guess when we attacked you and those pups earlier and I commanded everyone to stop, I guess the pups were reason I was having second thoughts." Janja admitted. "But that's not it."

Jasiri looked even more confused. Janja took a deep breath before he let the rest out.

"And I guess that despite all the times I've threatened and attacked you and other stuff like that, I've always sorta admired you." Janja said.

"Admired me?" Jasiri asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I mean look at you and what ya' can do. You're a beautiful young female hyena who can kick the tails of multiple older hyenas and do it in style, and your fearless or something." Janja admitted. "And I think it makes me have a small crush on ya' or something?"

Jasiri was shocked. She never thought Janja felt that way about her.

"Uh, you're joking right?" Jasiri asked in disbelief.

"No lie." Janja said, shaking his head.

"How long have you felt like this?" Jasiri asked.

"I'd say maybe since the first maybe three times we've encountered each other?" Janja guessed. "When Scar told me to kill you after I said you were friends with the Lion Guard, I didn't feel up to it even though I agreed. My doubts grew stronger when we found you and they just kept growing as I watched you trying to save those pups who were with you when we attacked. All that together just made me snap I guess."

Jasiri was hearing all this but didn't believe it.

"Hay, can I ask you something?" Janja asked.

"Of course." Jasiri said.

"Do you feel anything, you know, towards me. Anything similar." Janja asked, almost seeming like he was hoping for the answer he wanted.

Jasiri thought about that question for a moment. Janja was a handsome hyena that just about any female hyena would be interested in. However, she and him had been through many fights throughout the years. Jasiri was kind to everyone and was even willing to be so to Janja. However, he was always aggressive towards her, never showing the tinniest amount of kindness, so was never able to get to know him any further than what he showed.

She also knew he was greedy and ate more than his fair share of food and didn't respect the circle of life in any way. All those qualities were something she'd never look for in a male. She was sure Janja somewhere deep within was kind hearted in someway, but she didn't know. She looked regretfully towards Janja and gave her answer.

"No, I don't think so." Jasiri truthfully said.

Janja closed his eyes tight and looked away, obviously hurt by her answer.

"I'm sorry." Jasiri apologized.

"No, I am. I guess you have perfect reason to feel that way, because I am who I've shown to be and I'm not going to change my ways ever, even when me and my clan do find a new home, if we find a new home." Janja said. "And, I think you already have someone who would be your type."

"Huh? No, I don't have anyone special that I see that way." Jasiri relied.

"Oh, don't play that game Jasiri. I've seen the way you and Kion interact. Remember back when you and Kion fought against us together. That wasn't the first time I saw you two together."

"It wasn't?" Jasiri asked.

"Yeah, remember Sisi Ni Sawa? Well, the day you and Kion first met, me and the boys heard singing somewhere far off and we decided to investigate it. We saw you and Kion together, so we followed you for a while and I watched you both as you sang. The way you moved and looked at each other. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with him." Janja said.

"Flirting with Kion?" Jasiri exclaimed.

Jasiri had a teasing personality and it sometimes might have had a flirtatious hint to it, but she barley ever noticed it.

"You like him, don't you?" Janja questioned.

"I uh, I, I." Jasiri stammered this time.

"Well, it's very strange that a hyena would flirt with a lion, but the hard truth is maybe he's better for you than me. 'Cause like I said, I've been who I am for a long time and I'm not gonna change, doubt I could if I tried to, even for you. It wouldn't even matter anymore since the whole Pride Lands hates me more than ever now." Janja said. "But hay, thank you for trying to help us anyway even though I don't deserve it."

Janja turned back to his clan.

"Come on boys, let's go find ourselves a new home." Janja said.

The group of teenage hyenas slowly began to march up the hill.

"Hay Janja!" Jasiri called out.

Janja looked back at her.

"No matter what you did or even if you still think you're the hyena everyone makes you out to be, I still think you did the right thing in the end." Jasiri said.

Janja didn't respond and just turned back around and continued to march up and over the hill with his clan and into the sunset as Jasiri watched. As soon as they were over the hill, Jasiri turned around and began to walk back to her home. After a couple minutes of walking, Kion suddenly came running up to her.

"Jasiri, there you are." he said as he skidded to a halt. "You disappeared soon after Janja left Pride Rock and me and my dad started arguing about my friendship with you. Listen, I haven't convinced him yet, but I promise that I'll try to make him see who you are and give you a chance so we can take on this whole Scar thing together."

Jasiri looked at Kion for a moment with a pondering look on her face.

"Jasiri, are you okay?" Kion asked, noticing the look on Jasiri's face.

Jasiri stopped pondering and without even thinking of what she was doing, she pressed her muzzle against Kion's and their wet noses touched together. Jasiri than slid her tongue out of her mouth and licked it against Kion's lips. She pulled away to look into his shocked face and she smiled widely at him.

"Asante Kion, but hay. Why don't you walk me home?" Jasiri suggested.

Kion just stared at Jasiri with a shocked look for a few more moments before he to smiled widely back at her.

"Of course." Kion said.

With that, Kion began to walk Jasiri home. Their sides bushed against each other, but they didn't mind so didn't mention it to the other. Meanwhile, off in the distance, a certain hyena was watching them. Despite the weight of jealousy that came down upon him, he managed to smile a little. When Kion and Jasiri were out of sight, the hyena ran to catch back up with his clan.

Janja may not have gotten redemption or the hyena he loved, but she was happy and that was good enough for him.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that is Janja's Redemption Rewritten. As you can see, I started from Rescue in the Outlands, the reason for that is because other than dying protecting someone during Battle for the Pride Lands, I feel like this episode was the only episode where Janja could have had the slightest possibility to get a redemption arc, but as you can see, he didn't get one anyway like I think would have realistically happened. Like I basically said earlier, I hate Janja's Redemption arc because of how lazy the writing felt and how out of character I feel Simba was compared to parts when he does act in character and I made my point in how I worded parts of this fanfic. Janja came up and was like "hay, I want to be part of the good guys now" and was too easily forgiven after all the things he's done: Tried to kill Kion, his friends, and the other royal family members with multiple evil schemes, lured Kiara into a fake peace negotiations meeting only to hold her hostage as a bargaining chip to force Simba to give him control of the Pride Lands or he and his clan would eat her, and of course the worst thing is resurrecting Scar as some sort of fire demon along with everything else he did after that, he may have shown doubt at points, but he still chose to do those things and would have continued to do so if Scar didn't become paranoid and decide to betray him first. So, if Simba was written in character, even if someone vouched for Janja, there is no way he'd forgive or trust the word of the one who resurrected the one who nearly destroyed his entire life just so they can try to do so all over again and sorry just isn't good enough in a situation like that. That in return is why I think the implied JasirixJanja ship at the end of the season feels lazy and forced, because it's the victim of lazy writing and/or just being too kid friendly because Janja realistically could have gotten the Pride Lands death penalty, which I don't think they would have ever even considered since LK/LG is family friendly, so Janja would be at the very least banished further beyond the Outlands like he did in this fanfic. Simba accepting Janja also makes it seem unfair to how Kovu got accepted by Simba in the second movie. Simba hesitated to trust Janja, but I feel he still too quickly forgave him after all the things he'd done even if Jasiri vouched for him and Kion trusted Jasiri, while with Kovu, he had never really done anything against the Pride Lands, he was just unfortunate enough to be born the son of Zira, who radically supported Scar and was madly in love with him, so she deathly hated Simba for his part in his death, and Kovu was judged solely on that one fact when Janja had more reasons to be judged and hated on. It just seems unfair that Simba allowed Janja, who was a proven bad guy to explain himself, but he didn't let Kovu, who was a victim of Simba being overly suspicious and arrogant to not allow him to explain himself or be vouched for after Zira's ambush that Simba thought he led him into, which is nothing compared to all that Janja has done, and he immediately unfairly banished Kovu for it and Kovu had to fight harder to get accepted. So, Smba acting out of character in that scene of the Lion Guard makes him look more cruel in Simba's Pride when he is acting in character and now I have a more legitimate reason to not like JasirixJanja other than just not liking it.**

**Anyway, to those who read this, I hope you got some sort of enjoyment out of it and please remember that if you leave a review, please be respectful to my and other people's opinions and we'll respect yours, if you do decide to be rude in any way because you can't respect our opinions are different than yours than do all us mature people a favor and go away because we're not going to change who we are or what we like and don't like or how we feel about on something for you and your comment will not get accepted and you'll be reported. For now good day/night and God bless.**


End file.
